Faith Vibrates
by okmarcel
Summary: A story with a plot and characters fantasizing romance with characters that don't exist


**Hi yes I used to have an account on here then I took a little hiatus but I'm back with a new account yay**

**This story is just something to keep me busy so don't take it seriously my writing is going downhill lately**

**Coates is written as the students staying in dorms, living at the school basically in case you wondered.  
{I have to wait 24 hours to give the story a picture so bear with me}**

The hallway was silent, not a surprise. Most students were already at the cafeteria eating breakfast by now. After breakfast was school, after school was homework, and after homework was dinner. The usual schedule.

I walked loudly down the stairs, my heavy feet stomping on each step. Mornings weren't the best for me, staying up all night didn't give you much help. Usually a good breakfast would cure my morning grogginess.

Before I entered the cafeteria, I leaned my back against the wall next to the doors and shut my eyes. Behind me the noise escalated. Just put on a smile and hope you look okay, I thought. After fixing my hair, I hesitantly walked through the doors and stood half-awake in the lunch line.

After grabbing a tray with fruit salad, I sat down at a table with my 'friends'. Well, the odd group was somewhat my friends. Caine was sort of a forced friendship. Drake... he was alright, he was more of a packaged deal with Caine. Bug was a creep that forced himself into the group.

"Hi, guys." I mumbled, my sunglasses slowly starting to fall off of my face. I wore sunglasses to hide my half-open, puffy, dark eyes. Although my eyes were blue, the skin around them was starting to get droopy and slightly wrinkly. After a double all-nighter, you couldn't really hide that with a little Natural Glow.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, those aren't allowed inside." Drake said, pulling my sunglasses off my face as I sat down. He took in a sharp breath, but smiled after he noticed I wasn't. The others were smiling, as well.

"I know I look awful, you don't have to pretend I'm a super model or anything." I advised. Slowly, I forked at my fruit salad already feeling pessimistic.

"So, why did you stay up all night? And more importantly, why did you do it two nights in a row?" Caine asked.

Honestly, I had no clue what I do at night. Sometimes I watch tv or just draw or listen to music. Nothing big.

Some girl screamed who was probably trying to get attention from the energy-drained middle school students. I turned around and was about to giggle when I noticed none of the adults there. I didn't giggle, I convulsed in laughter. The entire lunchroom was uncomfortably silent with the exception of my exaggerated laughter.

Suddenly, a young boy pushed through the heavy metal doors.

"The adults are gone!" his shrill voice rang out.

Not only were the adults missing, some others were missing too. This contained a lot of sixteen year-olds and around that age, nobody fourteen or younger, which was dreadful. The reaction to this happening was hilarious. What were these kids going to do because all they were doing were screaming and yelling like it was the end of the world. Actually, you couldn't really tell if it was the end of the world or not. If it was, I sure as hell was enjoying it.

I sighed and proceeded to eat a strawberry lightly sprinkled with sugar. Caine was sitting there biting his thumb nonchalantly with a distant expression on his face. Bug had disappeared... maybe. With that whole 'now I am here, now I am not' game, there was no telling where he went. Drake was sitting there laughing as he tripped some kids that were walking by. Not in a bully kind of way, in a dark way that he wanted to hurt people kind of way; far above bully status.

"So uh, maybe we should just leave this chaos and get to somewhere more quiet?" I suggested. Drake nodded and quickly stood up, obviously yearning to leave in the first place.

We squeezed through the crowd of shouts and craziness and made it to the hallway.

"I knew I should not have got out of bed today." I muttered under by breath.

"Drake, stop being such a creep." I growled.

He had been stroking my hair as we walked, causing me to shiver. Instead of following my orders, he snatched onto it and pulled me back.

"Quit it!" Caine barked.

Instantly, Drake released of my hair. I followed Caine up the stairs to the third floor of the school, the only enterance to the theater. Many kids of Coates Academy were skilled in the Arts; most of it was forced talent. It made the school look better. You had to take an arts class like choir, dance (from which they had branched off into hip hop, ballet, jazz, etc.), graphic design, poetry, writing, and many more. Caine and I agreed on taking graphic design, as I loved photography and being able to edit the pictures I took was so interesting.

After countless years of trying to get the troubled boy to behave, they finally called me up to the front office. The principal had a printed piece of paper printed out for me on his desk. He had obviously been panicking and told me that he was nearing his breaking point.

_"You're the only one he'll listen to, Brielle. Caine has no family, you know that, and he's furious. You're the only thing he's got..."_

_"I know." I sighed, "I know."_

_"You're both genius students. You utilize your skills better than him, but he'll do the work if you do. I need to put him in your classes. College English, Government, Calculus, Advanced Graphic Design and AP Ecology, correct? We can't control him, Brielle. You're our only hope."_

I glanced down at the paper.

_"What's that?"_

_"An agreement to pay for your scholarship at any college you attend. Please, Brielle. We need you."_

Caine turned on his heel.

"Drake. Get everybody in here." Caine commanded.

Drake gave him a warning look but Drake was more afraid of Caine than Caine was afraid of Drake, particularly because he has power. A power.

"Seriously? I just walked up three flights of stairs!" Drake whined.

Caine lifted his palm to face him and threw him through the double doors and down the stairs.  
"There was your head start!" he shouted after him.

I heard Drake begin cursing loudly, utilizing our names. Drake was an extremely dark human being. That's what Coates was for; the troubled geniuses. I wasn't necessarily a troubled genius, more of a genius with a bitch of a Mom who thought that I was 'too hard to handle'.

Honestly, I was really a good girl. I went to church every Sunday and never snuck out or took drugs or drank or anything, it was my Mom. She had issues herself. I could look at her wrong and she would slap me across the face. I was troubled from being abused; it messed with my mind. CPS sent me to this school by contacting Coates and presenting the issue- that there was a genius being abused who could be diagnosed as troubled. So my Mom recieved a letter of recommendation and now here I was among troubled kids.

My first day of school, Caine did not approach me. He glanced at me and was probably fantasizing my death. But then the unthinkable happened.

_"Brielle, do you have a partner?"_

_I shook my head no._

_"Well, you can work with Caine. Raise your hand, Caine!"_

I remember him refusing to raise his hand, only shooting me a glare. But I walked up to him and stuck my hand out to shake his hand, and he shook it. He liked the way I shook hands. Firm. I told him thanks. Then he informed me that he would be doing none of the work. I said that was fine.

_"I was kidding. No way in hell this teacher would let you do it alone. You're too perfect to do work." he snapped._

_"Perfect? What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked, seething._

_He laughed, "Oh, Brielle. No one knows why the fuck you're here. Perhaps you're a college major already?"_

_"College major?" I asked._

_"This is the school for mad geniuses. It's clear to anybody that you aren't mad, so you must know a lot of shit, huh?"_

_"CPS sent me here and Coates accepted me, that's why I'm here. I hate my Mom." I replied._

Since I have used the word 'hate', we've been friends.

Caine began quickly stepping down the too-steep stairs while humming lightly, which was quite odd for him to do.

"Are you coming, Love?" he asked.

Now something was really wrong.

"Love?" I asked, "This ain't no British family reunion. What's wrong with you?"

He climbed onto stage and went to stand at the podium left from class elections. Caine smiled at me.

"Because, my Dear, I'm becoming what I've always wanted to be!" he exclaimed.

"The teenage reincarnation of Hitler?" I asked.

Caine rolled his eyes, "No, a leader."

_Not sure if this is a little preface or a chapter one so I'll make it both_


End file.
